The focus of this project will continue to be upon describing and understanding processes associated with the storage and retrieval of words and pictures. The current working hypothesis is that both verbal and pictorial symbols are encoded in terms of their sensory and meaning attributes, with these attributes representing hypothetically different types or levels of processing. Sensory attributes are identified as characteristics of the stimulus as a physical symbol, its graphic and phonetic features, and meaning attributes refer to the potential interpretation of the symbol, its associative, semantic and imaginal features. Empirical emphasis will be concentrated upon identifying the nature of the memory representation for these types of symbols as encoding and retrieval conditions are varied. Thus, research has been designed to investigate the form of the sensory memory code for words, to determine whether sensory and semantic interference in word processing is an encoding or a retrieval phenomenon, and to isolate effectiveness of sensory and semantic word features as cues for recalling apparently forgotten words. Finally, a number of experiments have been designed to explain the pictorial superiority effect, and to incorporate these stimuli into a more general theoretical model.